


FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, May 29, 1979

by Jacqueline_64



Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [2]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Injury, Not Beta Read, Post-Episode: s04e22 Sweet Revenge, Therapy, Trauma, assessment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacqueline_64/pseuds/Jacqueline_64
Summary: Starsky's first assessment was postponed. Can it take place now?
Series: The Post Gunther Sessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534526
Kudos: 3





	FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY, May 29, 1979

**Author's Note:**

> Although not a part of my post Sweet Revenge series, I do use those stories as point of reference for the “Post Gunther Sessions” stories, by which I mean that any literary liberties (such as the explanation why Starsky is 32 in 1979 – see notes on The Journey; the length of the surgery on Starsky, the length of his coma) are the same as in the post Sweet Revenge series. The timeline of Hutch’s therepeutic sessions are mostly related to and the same as in Nine Days, also of the post Sweet Revenge series.

The most used disclaimer:  
The TV show "Starsky and Hutch", and the characters from it  
are the property of the persons who hold the copyrights  
and other legal rights to them.  
This story is a work of fiction, written for pleasure only  
and not for profit. It is not intended, in any way,  
to infringe on these preexisting copyrights.

# THE POST GUNTHER SESSIONS

Jacqueline©2019-11-05

Notes from the department psychiatrist and hospital psychologist on the  
therapeutic sessions they had with Starsky and Hutch in the aftermath of the shooting.

## FIRST ASSESSMENT DET. DAVID MICHAEL STARSKY,

**May 29, 1979 – 02:15 PM, Memorial ICU**

**HISTORY:**  
Patient: David Michael Starsky, white male, age 32  
**Date of admission:** May 15, 1979 - 1:50 PM; time of incident: approx. 1:08 PM  
**Category:** Multi-trauma and Injury; Penetrating injuries to trunk: 3 gunshot wounds (GSW); suspected trauma to spinal cord; severe (internal) bleeding/suspected arterial haemorrhage; weak / irregular pulse; respiratory distress; unconscious.  
**ER:** trauma staff worked to stabilize the patient until finally at 2:45 PM he could be transferred to the OR for surgery.  
**OR:** Trauma surgery team (OTT 4) – 9 hrs, 17 minutes; 3 bullets removed; 10 pints of blood; cardiac arrest after 4 hrs and 12 minutes; thoracotomy; resuscitation 7 minutes; cont. surgery.  
**Post-op status:**  
critical; comatose;  
May 16, 1979 03:21 PM: cardiac arrest resuscitation 14 minutes.  
May 17, 1979 08.30 PM: Downgraded to serious/guarded  
May 18, 1979 09:20 AM: off ventilator; nasal canula – status coma unchanged until 08:05 AM: patient conscious  
May 19, 1979 07:56 AM: patient awake – cognitive ability could not be tested yet  
May 20, 1979 11:05 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test; failed  
May 21, 1979 08:45 AM: level 1 cognitive ability test: successful  
May 22, 1979 10:15 AM: cognitive skills: adequate (non verbal); short term memory: unsatisfactory  
May 23, 1979 09:45 AM: level 2 cognitive ability test: failed; respiratory infection  
May 24, 1979 08:15 AM: respiratory infection; intravenous antibiotics; decision pending on putting patient on ventilator again.  
May 25, 1979 08.15 AM: restless night; fever spiking at 104 degrees; upgrade intravenous antibiotics; patient sedated  
May 26, 1979 08.15 AM: situation unchanged  
May 27, 1979 08.15 AM: slight improvement; fever down to 100 degrees  
May 28, 1979 08.15 AM: patient’s temperature down to normal level; sedation level reduced

  
**FIRST ASSESSMENT**  
First psychological assessment that was postponed until today, May, 29, 1979 was cancelled, considering the sudden deterioration of patient’s condition.  
  
**Consultation:**  
Patient assessment with medical team currently assigned to patient (Det. D.M. Starsky).  
Drs: Richard Jamison (head of trauma 1, critical care, physiatrist), Frank Foretti (neurologist), Elizabeth Cavanaugh (pulmonologist), Daniel Bernard (cardiologist), Jack Murray (critical care), Bert Westham (peripheral nerve surgeon), An Davidson (critical care), Geoffrey Sorenson (orthopedist), James Yang (SCI specialist)  
Therapists: Moses Aaronson (physical therapist), Myrna Johanson (psychologist), Ted Neville (occupational therapy – optional).  
Nursing staff: Joan Calahan, Joyce Virelli, Emily Grossman, Karen Woyszky: (ICU); Deborah Sarge, Vincent Colley, Esther Whittaker, Fred Kramer, Joyce Frantz: (Rehab).  
  
**Overall preliminary assessment:**  
Given the seriousness of patient’s injuries, the personal assessments of the team that has treated the patient since his admission on May 15, 1979, the unpredictability of his progress – if any – it is decided to postpone any psychological assessment for the time being.  
  
**Conclusion:**  
Though no longer critical, patient Det. David M. Starsky’s condition at present is too fragile and unstable to start any type of structural therapy, physical or mental.  
Patient must be constantly monitored and all changes (progress as well as deterioration, medication, any form of treatment) will be put on record as agreed for future reference. Staff will put in special request to Board regarding treatment of patient as well as Memorial’s assistance to BCPD research department, Justice Department et al.  
Note: special clearance continued for visitors: Captain H.C. Dobey (BCPD), Det.Sgt. K.W. Hutchinson (BCPD), Mr. H.B. Brown (family friend). Added: Mrs. R. Starsky (patient’s mother).


End file.
